1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a swing assembly, more particularly to a swing assembly which can prevent the fingers of the user from being hurt when the swing assembly is in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional swing 1 is shown to include a support frame 11 with left and right frame portions 111 and a horizontal bar 10 interconnecting top ends of the left and right frame portions 111, a seat unit 12 disposed between the left and right frame portions 11 and below the horizontal bar 10, and a pair of linking units 14 extending downwardly from the horizontal bar 10 and connected to a pair of lateral arms 123 of the seat unit 12. Each of the linking units 14 includes a front linking rod 141 and a rear linking rod 142 which have upper ends connected pivotally to the horizontal bar 10, and lower ends connected pivotally to a respective one of the lateral arms 123 such that the seat unit 12 is swingable forwardly and rearwardly relative to the support frame 11. As shown in FIG. 2, the lower end of each of the front and rear linking rods 141, 142 is connected to the respective lateral arm 123 of the seat unit 12 by means of a pivot shaft 15 which extends through aligned pivot holes 124, 131 in the lateral arm 123 and the linking rod 141(142). Since the linking rod 141 and the lateral arm 123 are disposed immediately adjacent to each other, and are movable relative to each other during swinging movement of the seat unit 12, it is possible that the user's fingers will be caught between the linking rod 141 and the lateral arm 123 when the user rests his hand on the lateral arm 123.